


cruelty and other things i'm not sure of

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Kind of A Delve Into Togami's Character, Light Angst, M/M, it depends on how you look at it - Freeform, kind of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: Makoto made everything more difficult.





	cruelty and other things i'm not sure of

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i wrote this for one of my dearest friend's archer (@bonnoyugi on twitter)  
> i love them so much and i hope they have a birthday as wonderful as they are!!
> 
> (also archer im so sorry that this isn't great it's my first time writing togami but ilyyyy)

He was attracted to the hope that surrounded him as moths were to a flame.

 

The light that shone from his was bright, to the point where it almost felt as if was blinding, yet Togami couldn’t stop himself from trying to reach to the centerpoint of that light. With each conversation, the pull of the light felt only stronger. Each smile, each touch, each laugh... Everything. It was as if the light that surrounded Makoto Naegi was a gravitational field meant to entrap him.

 

Byakuya wasn’t sure if it was the wish to protect that light, to help it become brighter, or to smother out the flames all together.

 

Despite all his efforts to push him away, to try to persuade Makoto into believing that the taller man truly  _ despised  _ his presence, it was all for naught. Each day, one after the other, he’d come right back - giving him another smile, more words of comfort and care that Byakuya was positive that he did not deserve.

 

Words of hatred, distaste, would spew out of his mouth like a volcano. Makoto would only sit there, patience never close to growing thin, and soak up all his words like a sponge. When Byakuya would finish on his tangents, explaining how Makoto shouldn’t even be near him, much less in his bedroom, Makoto would embrace him. His voice never sounded upset, sad, or even angry - it was just Makoto. 

 

Makoto and his patience. Makoto and his kindness. Makoto and his  _ hope.  _

 

It was difficult to even explain what his relationship was to him.

 

Byakuya wanted to tear him apart, rip every ounce of his being into pure nothingness, and have the smaller male kiss the ground he walked on. Chain him up, have him beg for any scraps of pleasure Byakuya could bother to give him.

 

But then Makoto would smile at him and that facade - the facade of hating the man named Makoto Naegi, would almost fall apart instantly.

 

Hearing his voice, that hopelessly optimistic tone of his, made Byakuya want to punch the nearest wall in frustration. He wanted to hold him, tell Makoto he was sorry for all the cruel words he said, and that he truly  _ wished  _ to be by his side. Explain to him how the past made it difficult for him to express love, that he wasn’t sure what love truly was, but he wanted to learn it at Makoto’s side. He wanted him, and his gentle hands, to lead him across any hardships they might come to.

 

Makoto Naegi, a naive and blinded man, had the ultimate affluent prodigy weak in the knees.

 

None of this would’ve even occurred, nor would they have met each other, if it wasn’t for that damned school. 

 

He didn’t admit it, not to himself or anyone around him, but he felt... Remorse for the actions that had happened. For his behavior, for the mistrust he had for Makoto and the survivors around him. If it weren’t for that foolishly optimistic man, Byakuya knew that they’d likely cease contact with him all together.

 

But... He tried, he tried over and over again to help Byakuya, and to help the others to see that there was more than this cold front he put on. He even helped Byakuya see that, really, the persona he spent his entire life dedicated to... It wasn’t him.

 

If that distant and ruthless person wasn’t him, though, then who actually was the real Byakuya Togami?

 

Was it the man who held Makoto’s hand, treated him gently when he was in his bedroom? Or was it the man who pushed aside all the kindness that was handed towards him, bit the embrace of the person who spent hours trying to help him?

 

Makoto told him that it didn’t matter.

 

Byakuya felt himself starting to believe it.


End file.
